Happiness
by stillsearchingforagreatperhaps
Summary: I smile at all the small moments put together, creating a picture of peace, of simplicity. That is happiness. And that will never be taken away from me.


**Happiness**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is for my best friend's birthday, although a little late. Happy Birthday, Cake! You know who you are.**

**This is after the Victory Tour and before the Quarter Quell.**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to a hissing Buttercup and Prim.<p>

"Happy birthday, Katniss!" she squeals in my ear. I mumble something about how a birthday could never be happy if the first thing you see when you open your eyes is Buttercup.

"Be nice, Katniss! You're a sweet kitty, aren't you?" she says first to me and then Buttercup.

"Well… thanks," I say. After throwing my hair back in a braid, I pull on my hunting boots. I run to the fence, then shimmy under it after checking to make sure the chain-links are silent.

Gale wouldn't be here; he was working in the mines again. And it's not like I was missing his company, anyways.

My best friend, the person I trusted when I couldn't even trust myself, wasn't there. I had been getting the lovely cold shoulder after Peeta's proposal, we barely spoke on Sundays, and actually, the last two Sundays Gale hasn't even shown up.

Best friends. Hah. What a joke. To think that we could actually survive when all of this has happened. This just proves my point that trusting _anyone_ is a mistake.

And it's not one I plan on repeating.

I sit by the stream for a few moments, listening to the water run over the rocks.

That is happiness.

And that will never be taken away from me.

After shooting two squirrels and a rabbit, I check the snare line. Of course, with my luck, it's empty. Everything has been scarce lately. I've been giving most of my portions to Prim. She doesn't need to know what it's like to be hungry- _again_.

I go to the Hob and give the meat to Greasy Sae. She gives me a bowl of soup, nothing special. But I'm grateful for the small amount of nourishment it gives. We sit and talk about everything that's been going on, and as I get up to leave, she gives me a grateful smile. I return it, and head over to the Justice Building to sign up for tesserae.

That is happiness.

And that will never be taken away from me.

Ever since I turned twelve, I've been doing this every month on the eighth.

Oh, right, tesserae. Well, we get our names entered into the reaping in exchange for grain and oil. Doesn't that just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?

Yeah, me neither.

Anyways…

I see a little boy, no more than twelve, go up and enter his name in five times. His shoulders droop as he walks back to his family, but then his little sister smiles, and he returns it with a large grin.

That is happiness.

And that will never be taken away from me.

Us.

When I finally go home, I find a note on the counter. Apparently some town person was dying or something and Prim and my mother would be gone until early tomorrow morning.

I almost feel bad for myself, but I kept thinking, it could always be worse. I could _not _be able to find the small moments of peace, of simplicity.

Of happiness.

Thank goodness I _could_, though. Without them, I might go insane.

Might? Who am I kidding?

The small sprigs of wildflowers Prim leaves sometimes on the table before I go hunting.

Sitting by the fire with a mug of warm tea.

Quiet moments alone in the woods with the mocking jays singing.

That is happiness.

And that will never be taken away from me.

I hear a sharp knock on the door, and open it. The baker's son stands there.

"Hi," he mumbles nervously. I nod in return, wondering why _he_, of all people, would be here.

"Look," he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly," I just came to say happy birthday. I didn't know if anyone else was home, so I came over… Is that okay?"

I smile. "That's fine," I reply.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask. He shakes his head, and looks down at his feet.

"I have to get back to the bakery or my mum won't be happy." I sigh.

"All right. Well… Thanks for stopping by." He grins at me, and I find myself smiling. He leans in for a quick kiss, and then darts away.

I shut the door behind me, fingers on my lips.

That is happiness.

And that will never be taken away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is just so sweet. Enjoy!**

**[Edited: 08/26/2012]**


End file.
